


A New Life

by xjeeef



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xjeeef/pseuds/xjeeef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sirius Black never went to Azkaban? Peter Pettigrew was accused of working for the Dark Lord, selling James and Lily Potter to him and killing twelve muggles the day after. Sirius Black was a free man, but no one could tell him what happened to his godson, Harry Potter.<br/>Almost ten years later, Minerva McGonnagal tells Sirius and his best friend Remus Lupin where Harry is and they come to save him. Together they'll raise Harry, they decide, but that may be harder then they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Life

"HARRY! HARRY! Wake up!" Aunt Petunia screamed from the other side of the door, waking Harry in the middle of an amazing dream. He sighed, but got out of bed immediately. He didn't want to get aunt Petunia - or worse, uncle Vernon - mad first thing that morning. It was the day before Harry would be turning eleven, but he did not look like it. He was short and skinny looking from being malnourished for most of his life. Together with his big green eyes and crooked teeth, Harry did not look a day older than eight. After hastily putting on his clothes, Harry got his glasses of his 'nightstand' - it actually was an old rubbish bin, but turned upside down - and rushed out of his room, the cupboard under the stairs.

"Finally, what took you so long?!" Uncle Vernon said, as Harry walked into the kitchen. Harry knew that it had only taken him three minutes to get there, but he also knew that talking back to his uncle only led to bruises.

"Sorry uncle Vernon, I'll try to be quicker tomorrow." Harry said, as he began making breakfast for his aunt, uncle and his cousin Dudley. He tried to ignore his cousin, who was loudly complaining about how Harry always managed to mess up his eggs, because trying to cook was quite an impossible task for Harry. Being really short, he couldn't really see what he was doing and uncle Vernon had refused to buy Harry a little stool to stand on when Dudley had broken his old one. If he messed up, he wouldn't get breakfast, and Harry thought that he wouldn't survive if he had to live without breakfast for the third day in a row.

"Muuuuuuuuuuum! I'm hungryyyyyy!" Dudley whined. "Can't Harry hurry!"

"YES, you moron! Hurry a bit, we don't have all day!" Uncle Vernon yelled immediately, and Harry almost dropped the eggs and bacon he was trying to load onto a plate. He put the eggs and bacon, together with toast and jam on dining table and waited. Uncle Vernon took a bite, and Harry tensed up. He knew that he would be hit if the food was terrible again.

"Finally," uncle Vernon said "you did something right. Wait 'till we're done and then you can eat something." Harry relaxed, but, of course, not entirely. You'd never know if his uncle decided he would hit anyway. He waited until his family was done and out of the kitchen and then he took the last piece of toast and put jam on it. Quickly he stuffed it in his mouth, before someone could take it away. When he was finished he didn't hear anyone coming downstairs, so as fast as he could he grabbed a plain slice of bread and devoured it. If someone found out, he'd be punished, but he just couldn't resist a slightly fuller stomache.

 

After he cleaned the kitchen aunt Petunia ordered him to pluck weeds in the garden. As always, he tried to ask for gloves, but aunt Petunia shook her head. So there Harry sat, in the garden, plucking weeds without gloves, when he heard the doorbell. He rushed inside to get it, but for the first time in forever, uncle Vernon answered the door. On the doorstep stood two men, both in long, black cloaks. One of them had messy black hair and dark grey eyes, and the other had green eyes and light brown-greyish hair, both were very tall. Harry froze in the hallway, who were these men?

"Get lost, you moron!" Uncle Vernon yelled at him. Harry started to walk away when the black-haired man spoke.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!?" He yelled at uncle Vernon. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HIM LIKE THAT!" Harry jumped, scared of the tall men on the doorstep.

"Sirius," the other man said, "please, stay calm, you're scaring Harry." Then he spoke to uncle Vernon. "If you don't mind, me and my friend here, would like to come in and take Harry with us."

"And what if I dó mind?" Uncle Vernon asked, his face turning purple.

"Pertrificus Totalus!" The brown-haired man said, while waving with a twig. Suddenly, Uncle Vernon couldn't move, or speak. He had to silently watch as two strangers stepped into his house and spoke to the person he hated most, Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii  
> This is my first ever (Harry Potter) fanfic, so I hope you like it!  
> (I also hope there aren't too many mistakes in this chapter, English isn't my native language...)


End file.
